


The Cryptid Control Center

by JustTrash_Fan



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Characters Name Spelled Yuuri, Confident Katsuki Yuuri, Cryptids, Eros Katsuki Yuuri, F/F, F/M, Incubus Katsuki Yuuri, M/M, Smart Katsuki Yuuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 23:18:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16586207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustTrash_Fan/pseuds/JustTrash_Fan
Summary: Yuuri Katsuki enjoyed his job in the Identification Department of the Cryptid Control Center. However, he is transferred over to the Search and Capture Department of the CCC. Now he is in for a fun ride filled with love, monsters, and friends.Aka the fic where I make the Yuuri On Ice crew into detectives at the Cryptid Control Center, a place where Cryptids that could be harmful to people are identified, captured and dealt with. I am focusing most of my energy into my other fic "Of Highschool Life and Podcasts" currently so the updates will be a little inconsistent right now."Yuuri likes his job. It’s quiet, allows him to help people, and doesn’t cause any part of him stress. His best friend Phichit seems to disagree."





	The Cryptid Control Center

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to read a more consistently updated work of mine then please go read my other fic "Of Highschool Lives and Podcasts." Yuuri has a podcast in that series and it basically follows him through his senior year of school. Please enjoy!

Yuuri likes his job. It’s quiet, allows him to help people, and doesn’t cause any part of him stress. His best friend Phichit seems to disagree.

               “Come on Yuuri! You have got to get bored sometimes right! I mean you literally sit at a desk all day going through witness statements,” Phichit whines to him one day at lunch. Phichit sneaks his arm over and takes a bit of Yuuri’s reheated Katsudon.

                           “I think it’s interesting,” Yuuri replies with a shrug, “And besides, I’m good at what I do.” Phichit huffs and looks away from Yuuri with a pout. “What?”

 Phichit leaned his head on his hand, “You’re the best at what you do, but I think you would be even better in the Search and Contain department,” Phichit grinned, “With me!”

 

Yuuri and Phichit both worked at the CCC, Cryptid Control Center. The Cryptid Control center started back in 1966 when some couples spotted the Mothman in Point Pleasant, West Virginia. What people thought was one creature, turned out to be multiple. More Mothmen were discovered along with other “Cryptids.” The government of America, who had previously written these things off as false, were left scrambling as they tried to figure out how to react to this sudden emergence of new species. 

               The US Government established the Cryptid Control Center in 1971 and was quickly followed by other countries all over the world. Eventually, the world governments joined together and established an international base for the worlds Cryptid Control Center in West Virginia where it all began. 

                   Yuuri came to America for schooling, hoping to completely ignore and avoid the Cryptid Control Center, however, he quickly became pressed for money. The only place he could get a job at was the CCC. Yuuri hated it at first, but he soon realized that he was actually quite good at what he was doing and that it was very calming. 

  
  


On the morning that would change Yuuri’s life completely, everything seemed normal. Yuuri woke up at seven and got ready for work at eight. He made himself some toast and coffee. He shoved the toast in his mouth as he ran out the door and got into his car. 

Yuuri made it into work on time and plopped down onto his rolling chair. He finished off his coffee before pulling out his first file of the day. Pulling out a pen he started to read the witness statement. Yuuri bit the end of his pen, thinking as he read through the description and looked at the pictures of the witnesses injuries. 

  Laughing a bit, he scribbled ‘Beast of Bladenboro’ onto the identification line of the file before setting it off to the side. It was a relatively easy file to start the day on for Yuuri. He pulled out his next one. 

                                   “Yuuri.” A voice interrupted Yuuri’s focus after an hour of working. He looked up only to lock eyes with his boss, Lilia Baranovskaya, who looked very angry. Yuuri furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and anxiety, he didn’t think that he had done anything to anger her. 

                   He set down his file before standing and following her into her office. “Is something wrong Ms. Baranovskaya?” he asked after she had shut the door of her office. He hoped he wasn’t getting fired.

                   “Unfortunately no,” She started causing Yuuri’s heart to drop. “Yuuri I did the best that I could, but despite your and my objections, you are being transferred.” Yuuri felt as though he was going to be sick.

                           “You don’t mean…” Yuuri trailed off as Ms. Baranovskaya nodded. Yuuri felt the breath be punched out of him, he staggered backward and fell into one of the chairs in the office. 

                   “I’m sorry Yuuri.” Out of all of the employers that Yuuri had had, Ms. Baranovskaya was the only one of them that knew Yuuri’s secret. When Yuuri applied for his job at the CCC his interview was with Ms. Baranovskaya he had been so nervous that he had accidentally begun to use some of his powers. 

                   The Interview ended with Ms. Baranovskaya adding Yuuri’s real species to his application papers and Yuuri getting a new job. Yuuri had confided with Ms. Baranovskaya on why he applied for the identification department rather than the Search and Capture department. 

               Yuuri didn’t want to work with the people who caught Cryptids because technically he was one. The only person in that department that Yuuri thought he would ever be comfortable around was Phichit. Technically Yuuri had nothing to worry about after all the CCC only goes after Cryptids that hurt humans, and Yuuri most definitely didn’t do that. That and he was already registered under the government as a cryptid so that he could get proper food from them. 

 “It was my stupid ex-husband. He knows your secret Yuuri,” Yuuri was definitely going to be sick, “But don’t worry he will not tell anyone, he knows your preferences of keeping it quiet. And after two months you can always apply to be transferred back.” Yuuri took a deep breath and thought about what Ms. Baranovskaya had just said. He would only have to work there for two months. 

    Yuuri stood up and wiped his eyes, getting rid of the tears that he didn’t even realize had formed. “When do I transfer?” 

    Ms. Baranovskaya had a sad look in her eyes, “Now I’m afraid, I’m meant to take you down there myself.” The Russian woman seemed just as sad as him about the transfer.

  
  


Yuuri gathered his things, leaving his desk intact until he could come to clean it out earnestly. He quickly identified the cryptid on the file that he was working on last before following Ms. Baranovskaya into an elevator. 

               Yuuri pressed the button for the Search and Capture departments floor and hoped that the elevator ride would be a short one. It wasn’t and he was forced to get out before he was ready. 

                   They passed the secretary, a woman with black hair and tan skin. She had a nameplate on her desk which read, “Sara Crispino”. Yuuri waved to her, recognizing her from Phichit’s facebook. Ms. Baranovskaya led them to pass the glass doors and down a hall into an open area where it appeared that the entire department was having a briefing.

 

Yuuri was content to wait for them to get done so that he didn’t have to deal with the attention, Ms. Baranovskaya apparently was not. “Yakov!” She yelled, stopping the older, nearly bald man giving the briefing and causing everyone to turn to look at her and Yuuri.

                       Yuuri tensed up and blushed at having everyone looking at him and Ms. Baranovskaya. The bald man at the front of the room sighed and glared a bit at her, “What do you want Lilia.”

               “I want to keep my best identifier, but you won’t let me do that!” Ms. Baranovskaya bit out angrily causing Yuuri to flinch a bit. “So I am here to drop him off.” She turned to Yuuri and motioned him forward. He stepped up so that he was beside her. “This is Yuuri Katsuki.”

       The bald man, Yakov, looked Yuuri up and down before stepping around the many chairs and people to walk towards Yuuri. He grabbed Yuuri’s hand and shook it, “Welcome to our department Yuuri Katsuki. I am Yakov Feltsman, you may call me Yakov.” He said kindly. 

                   Yuuri nodded, “It’s wonderful to meet you Yakov, I’m excited to be joining your department.” An easy lie, something only Ms. Baranovskaya would be able to catch.

   Yakov nodded and opened his mouth to speak, Ms. Baranovskaya interrupted him before he could, “You treat him right or I will come after you Yakov,” she said threateningly. Ms. Baranovskaya turned to Yuuri and kindly said, “Anytime you want to stop by the identification department, please do.” Yuuri nodded and he and Ms. Baranovskaya locked eyes for a moment before she gave a last look to Yakov and left the room. 

                       Yuuri turned back to Yakov who cleared his throat before turning to the rest of the people in the room, only about thirteen people, “Everyone, this is Yuuri, the newest member of our team.” A few people waved, Phichit almost hitting the blonde man beside him in the face with how excitedly he was waving, Yuuri almost laughed. “You can take a seat right there.” Yakov pointed to a chair in between Phichit and a red-haired woman.

   Yuuri quickly sat down as Yakov went to the front of the group again and turned on the monitor at the front of the room. What popped up was a picture of a dead body, a couple of people looked at Yuuri to see how he reacted. Yuuri was fine, it wasn’t the first time he had seen a dead body, and it most certainly wouldn’t be the last.

                   “This is Hilda Leveyman, she was found dead yesterday in a werewolf attack. There is ample evidence to suggest that this was done on purpose, and possibly enough to lead us to the culprit. It’s in Wyoming, who wants it?” Yakov looked around as a couple of people raised their hands, one of which is the red-haired woman next to Yuuri. “Georgi and Mila.” Yakov pointed to a man with black hair and very prominent eyeliner then to the woman beside him. Yuuri stored their names in his memory.

                       “We’re picking cases,” Phichit explained when Yuuri gave him a confused look. “Yakov gives us the overview then we raise our hands if we want to work it.” Yuuri nodded, a lot less confused before looking back at the monitor where a new set of pictures were up.

           Yuuri immediately identified the bite marks, fur, and footprints around the body as some type of Canine Cryptid. “Lawrence Kaffard, his body was found near Cadillac Michigan. According to an eyewitness who saw a creature over Kaffards body, it was a large dog-like creature, it had glowing yellow eyes and was covered in what looked like thick fur. He said that when he shouted the thing took off on all four legs. ‘A Waheela then,’ Yuuri thought to himself. Yakov continued, “This has been identified as a Michigan dogman,” Yuuri furrowed his brows, “Who wants this case?” A few people raised their hands, among them was Yuuri. “Yuuri I think this would be a good starting case for you,” Yuuri stopped him before he could list off anyone else.

       “No sorry I don’t want to work this case,” Yuuri dropped his hand and everyone looked at him with confusion.

               “Then why did you raise your hand idiot!” An angry looking blonde boy snarled. Yuuri flinched a little at the boy's harsh tone.

                           “Sorry, but that wasn’t killed by a dogman. Whoever identified it did it wrong. That man was killed by a Waheela, they’re very similar so I don’t blame them for getting it wrong.” Yuuri shrugged a bit and leaned back in his seat. Yakov glanced at the monitor before back at Yuuri.

                   “How can you be sure?” He asked while pulling out the file on the case and opening it. 

           Yuuri licked his lips, “The fur, bite marks, and footprints suggest that it is some type of Canine cryptid.” Yuuri stood up and pointed at the man's stomach where most of the bite marks were, “Most canine cryptids in that area either wouldn’t have gone for a human or would have gone for the neck. The only two in the area who kill from whatever they can immediately get their hands on are dogmen and Waheela. I’m sure the person said dogman because the witness compared them to a dog.” 

               Yuuri walked over to the screen and peered at the pictures a bit closer, “However if it was a dogman then from the perspective of the witness it would have looked more like a very furry human. That and Dogmen run on two legs, not four.” Yuuri turned to Yakov who seemed impressed. “Sorry, but I didn’t want you guys going in after a dogman and being faced with a Waheela instead.”

           Yuuri went back to his seat and smiled at Phichit who was giving him a thumbs up. “Alright, looks like we’re after a Waheela, not a dogman.”

                       “Wait you’re really going to trust him on this?” the blonde boy from before asked surprised. Yakov nodded. “Why!”

                               Phichit jumped up, “Yuri!” Yuuri looked up at him confused, “Not you Yuuri but other Yuri,” He stopped for a moment before pointing at the blonde boy, “We’ll call him Yurio for right now. But that is beside the point!” He pointed at Yuuri, “Yuuri here is literally the best identifier in the world! And when I say that, I am not exaggerating! He has only misidentified a cryptid once in his career!” 

                       Yuuri blushed and buried his face in his hands, of course, Phichit would go and brag for him. “Phichit please sit down,” Yuuri choked out. Phichit sat down with a self-satisfied huff. 

               Yakov cleared his throat before speaking again, “Well I still think that this would be a good first case for you Yuuri.” Yuuri nodded in understanding, “Viktor, you are our best, why don’t you go with Yuuri and show him the ropes.” 

                       Yuuri looked around trying to figure out which one of the people was Viktor. “Okay!” An excited voice chirped. Yuuri looked in the direction that the voice came from and his eyes met crystal blue ones. ‘Shit,’ Yuuri thought as he looked at the very, very, very attractive man smiling at him. Yuuri gave him a hesitant smile back before turning back to Yakov.

  
  


As soon as everyone had a case they were released to meet with their case partners and set up a game plan. Viktor came over and held his hand out, Yuuri took it hesitantly.

                       “Hello!” He started, Yuuri was shocked for a moment at the man's chipper Russian accent, “My name is Viktor Nikiforov.” Viktor smiled at him and Yuuri felt a familiar tug in his gut. 

           Yuuri did his best to ignore the tug and smiled as well, “Yuuri Katsuki, it’s lovely to meet you.” Viktor led Yuuri over to his desk where they sat down and pulled out the case file. 

   “Okay Yuuri, this case should be relatively easy, find the Waheela, lure it into a trap, then turn it over to the Containment department.” Yuuri nodded and took a deep breath, trying to to be overwhelmed. “I assume you didn’t bring a go bag, so we will have to stop by your apartment to get you some clothes.” 

       That statement had Yuuri going rigid. Viktor, this gorgeous man in his apartment, his nest. One part of Yuuri was purring in excitement at the thought, the other part was trying to squash the first part of him. “I can go get that stuff and meet you back here if that is okay?” 

                           Viktor furrowed his eyebrows before nodding, “Alright that sounds good. Do you think thirty minutes is enough time?” Yuuri nodded rapidly at that before standing and making his way back towards the elevator.

                               Yuuri leaned against the back wall of the elevator as it took him down towards his car. He knew that within a couple of minutes the part of him that had purred would settle back down. Yuuri was surprised that the purring hadn’t stopped already as he got into his car.

               It still hadn’t stopped when he reached his apartment. He sat in his car for a moment. ‘This can’t be happening.’ Yuuri thought to himself as he got out of his car and made his way up into his apartment. ‘I couldn’t have.” Yuuri grabbed something that would hopefully quench his thirst. 

       He downed the thick white substance. The feeling in his gut still didn’t stop. Yuuri in a panic picked up his phone and called his mother. “Mom!” He said as soon as she picked up.

                           “Yuuri, Yuuri, what is wrong,” She sounded tired, but she could easily recognize the panic in her son’s voice. 

                               “Mom I met the person today at work and the pull hasn’t gone away since I talked to them, it’s been,” Yuuri looked at the time, “Twenty minutes since I talked to them last.” There was silence for a few moments.

                                       “Yuuri, honey it sounds like you’ve, whether you meant to or not, marked this person.” Yuuri leaned against his counter.

   “What am I going to do?” he asked her seriously, “There has to be some way to get rid of it.” 

   “You know just as well as I do that there is only one thing that will get rid of that Yuuri.” His mother responded.

           “I can’t sleep with him, mom! We work together!” Yuuri buried his head in his hands. “I don’t even know him that well!”

                   “Honey, you’re an Incubus, you don’t need to know someone to know that you would have good sex with them.” His mom replied. Yuuri was silent, unable to think. His mom sighed, “Look Yuuri, maybe if you just explained it to him-” Yuuri cut her off.

   “Mom, I work at the CCC, I can’t let anyone know. They would treat me like I’m going to kill them. It happened to Mari and I will not let it happen to me.” His mother hummed a bit at that.

   “Then I suppose you will just have to wait the mark out, it should go away in a few months.” Yuuri groaned but conceded that it was the only choice he had.

                       “Sorry to bother you mom, thanks for the help.” Yuuri hung up the phone. He sighed before going to his room and quickly packing himself a bag. He didn’t pack a lot, just the things he knew he would need. 

                           Yuuri locked his door before going back to his car and climbing into the driver’s seat. He sat there for a moment staring in front of him. ‘Why did it have to be me?’ He thought before starting the car and starting back toward his work. 

 


End file.
